A conventional brake system is described in "Elektronisch geregelte Druckluftbremsanlage fur Nutzfahrzeuge" (Electronically Controlled Compressed Air Braking System for Commercial Vehicles), Fisita 1992, by J. Wrede, W. Stumpe, I. Grauel, J. Brauninger, A. Schlichenmaier and H. Kachele. This conventional brake system includes a central controller having at least one microcomputer mounted thereto. Pressure regulation modules are provided in this conventional brake system for controlling the wheel brakes. The pressure regulation modules function as a pressure regulation valve and include a microcomputer. Thus, the pressure regulation modules control pressure in the associated wheel brake and generate sensor signals. The central controller is connected to the at least one microcomputer of the pressure control modules for providing information and data exchange via a communication system (e.g., "CAN"--Controller Area Network). The conventional brake system has pneumatic emergency brake circuits which can be activated, instead of the electrical system, in case of a malfunction, and which enable a control of a braking force by a driver in a conventional pneumatic manner.
When the voltage supply is switched on, the conventional brake system is initialized according to a predetermined procedure. In this initialization phase, the pressure control modules are assigned successive addresses by the central controller, which assigns the individual components their respective predetermined application. As an example, an address is assigned to the pressure control module corresponding to the left front wheel, which is specified as a left front wheel module. Depending on this address, the corresponding reference values and functions (e.g., ABS, etc.) are assigned to this pressure regulation module. An example of this type of initializing process is described in German Patent Application No. 42 14 644. Only after the initialization procedure has been completed and the electronic brake system is completely configured, the electronic brake system becomes available. Actions that lead to an increase in the braking force during a brake pedal actuation by the driver during the initialization phase are not described therein.
What is especially problematic is that the electronic system is switched on during the braking force, for example, after an electrical supply interruption (e.g., because of a loose contact). Thus, the electronic brake system is not available during a subsequent initialization phase.
Therefore, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide measures which improve an operating behavior of an electronic brake system during the initialization phase after the voltage supply is switched on and/or after the voltage supply is switched on again.